


everybody wants to love you

by jubileus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereriminibang2k19, M/M, Meddling Kids, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: Levi spends his summer looking after his hair studio, kicking out his niece’s friends, and dealing with a sudden, uncontrollable attraction to one Eren Yaeger, who has returned to Shiganshina after four years abroad.





	everybody wants to love you

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this piece comes from japanese breakfast’s song “everybody wants to love you” off of her album [psychopomp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOsLEKnbl7I&list=OLAK5uy_nYm7aT7gfhwUpT4PGFiL6H5GkY4XR95Tc).
> 
> a special shout out to @louwie-luna, my partner for the minibang and the beta for this fic! i’m super grateful for all of their excellent feedback during the last couple of months. and check out their AMAZING artwork for my fic [here!](https://louwie-luna.tumblr.com/post/185999235323/eren-is-always-aroundwhether-hes-popping-in-to)
> 
> thanks also to the mods of @ererievents for organizing the mini bang! and thanks to you for reading! :) 

* * *

******everybody wants to love you** ** **

* * *

Levi’s Hair Studio is completely packed today, though that’s par for the course on a Saturday afternoon in late May. With two of his stylists having called in sick that morning, Levi is booked straight through the evening. Ordinarily he’d be overwhelmed, but his niece, home for good after finishing her degree, had agreed to fill in for Petra and Eld without hesitation. A bonus for Levi, since Mikasa is twice as efficient as his stylists—through no fault of their own. Like Levi, Mikasa is a prodigy when it comes to shears.

Said prodigy is currently finishing up the cut of a restless 7-year-old, and Levi shoots her a fond look before reaching for a broom, having just finished up with a particularly shaggy customer. Though he knew she’d never say no, Levi is grateful Mikasa agreed to pick up the shift today—and he was glad to offer it to her, as well. Her post-graduation job search has been unsuccessful, and he knows how much it frustrates her. 

Levi begins sweeping the hair clippings into a pile. Soon after, the bell above the entrance jingles, blending into the smooth jazz playing in the shop. Levi glances over, then blinks at the sight of an _unbearably_ gorgeous man stepping through his doorway.

The stranger looks like a walking Abercrombie ad. Tall and lightly muscled in a tight t-shirt, with warm caramel skin, long shiny brown hair, and neatly styled facial hair. Levi can see himself in the reflection of the stranger’s aviator shades, which means he’s _staring._

 _What._ Levi snaps out of it and gestures towards the waiting bench. “Take a seat over there. I’ll be with you in a second.”

The man grins; all teeth and charm. “You don’t remember me, Levi?” He asks, pulling off the sunglasses, revealing thick eyebrows and hooded, bright teal eyes. Levi pauses in his sweeping and meets the handsome newcomer’s gaze head on. There’s something incredibly familiar about his voice, and Levi _knows_ he vaguely recognizes the stranger’s features, but it just isn’t clicking. Until—

“Hey, Eren! I’ll be done in a second.” Mikasa calls from her station.

 _Eren_? Levi’s eyebrow twitches. “Eren _Yaeger?”_

That handsome grin grows wider. “Hey.”

Levi looks him up and down before he can stop himself. _Damn, just how tall did the brat get?_ “You look…. different.”

“ _Good_ different, right?” Eren smirks like he already knows what Levi’s thinking.

 _Jeez_ , when did the kid become so self-assured? Levi clicks his tongue. “ _Different_ different. Still annoying, though.”

“Aw, you missed me.” That damn gorgeous grin again. “Anyway, I’m here to take Mikasa for lunch.”

Mikasa removes the cape from her client, releasing the boy from the chair and into the arms of his waiting mother. She undoes her apron and moves to hang it up in the back of the shop. “I’ll be back by 2.”

“Fine.” Is all Levi can say as he moves towards the cash register automatically, totaling the bill for the child’s haircut. The mom is friendly and conversational during the payment process, but Levi can’t engage with her today; he’s too distracted by the long-haired Sex God that has suddenly appeared all up in his personal space.

Mikasa comes back to the front just as the woman and her son are waving goodbye. Levi passes her the generous tip that was left for her. Mikasa pockets it as Eren offers her his arm. “M’lady.”

“Ew, _don’t._ ” 

They chuckle together as they head out, the door closing behind them with a soft jingle. Levi unintentionally slams the cash drawer shut. “ _What_.” He repeats out loud, thoroughly shell-shocked.

**-x-**

Eren Yeager is back in town for the summer. Eren is also now _incredibly_ hot. What the hell is Levi supposed to do?

A lot has changed since Levi had last seen the kid, four years ago, before Eren went off to finish his degree in Germany. Gone was the annoying brat who used to eat all the snacks in Levi’s house and stare at him whenever Mikasa and Armin weren’t looking. Now that brat is a _man_ ; all broad shoulders, lean muscles, and easy confidence. The memory of Eren grinning at him in the doorway of his shop pesters Levi for days; by the end of the week, Levi realizes with horror that he’s obsessing hard over his niece’s best friend.

Which is _weird._ Both because of the person, and the fact that Levi generally doesn’t _do_ casual infatuation. His one long-term relationship had ended on mutual grounds years ago, and since then no one had managed to catch his eye… until now.

Eren has grown from a skinny, awkward teen to a handsome, confident young man. A young man with a gorgeous smile and a perfect body and a sharper wit than before. Levi wants to climb him like a tree.

He acts nonchalant while lounging at home with Mikasa the following weekend. Levi has been Mikasa’s sole source of support ever since her parents died while Levi was still a teenager. Already on his own after being abandoned as a child, Levi dropped out of High School to support Mikasa and got a job at the only barber shop who’d hire him. When the former owner retired, he bequeathed the entire business and property to Levi, calling him the best worker he’d ever known. Levi didn’t know why; he’d barely spoken to the man during his time working there. Though Dot Pixis had always been somewhat eccentric, and he did retire rich, so Levi didn’t question it.

“So, Armin’s almost done with his internship—by November, I think—and if I have a job by then, we’re going to move in together.” Mikasa tells him, eating popcorn from a bowl. She’s curled up in an armchair; Levi is stretched out on the couch. There’s a true crime documentary on screen that they’re only half watching.

“Finally,” Levi says, but they both know it’s more for her sake than his own. Their shared apartment above the studio is spacious and modern, but Levi and Mikasa are still caught in the awkward transition from caretaker and charge to adult roommates. Levi likes having her around, even though he no longer has to raise her; but Levi also likes having a quiet house without uninvited guests, so bringing someone home is more or less out of the question for Mikasa. “What about the rest of your friends?”

“Well, Historia moved Ymir into the manor, like we all knew she would… Sasha’s still at home, working at the deli. And Connie and Jean are looking into moving in with their old frat brothers, but that’s… probably not gonna work out.”

“Oh yeah?” Sometimes, Levi is a strategist. “How is Kirstein doing, anyway?”

Mikasa nearly overturns her popcorn bowl as her entire face lights up with a blush. “Oh, I don’t know, I barely see him around. He’s, y’know, he’s good. Just… Jean.”

“Mm-hm.” Levi gives her a knowing look from behind his teacup. “And what about Yeager?”

“Oh, Eren’s great!” Mikasa says hastily as she sets the bowl on the table, glad for the orchestrated change of subject. “He’s doing really good—going to med school in the fall, working at his dad’s clinic for now. Saving up for a motorcycle, I think, but he’s only doing that because Jean got one last summer, a really nice red—” She stops herself. “--ack- I mean—"

Mikasa is ordinarily a private person, though she becomes flustered easily when called out over something unexpected. Levi has learned to use it to his advantage. “Hmm… you’re really hung up on him.”

“It’s not like tha—"

Levi pushes forward. “What does he like, have a girlfriend or something?”

“N-no!”

“Yeah? And what about Yeager?”

“He’s single too!” Mikasa practically yells, her face bright red. 

Levi chokes back a snicker. “Mikasa, chill out. I’m just messing with you.”

“Oh my _God._ ” She grabs one of his decorative pillows and throws it at him with a dramatic flourish. Levi dodges it easily. “You’re the worst. I need to move out, like, yesterday.”

“Love you too.” Levi sips his tea somewhat smugly as they settle into a familial silence once more, mulling over the information he’s just received. Levi is both thrilled and disappointed to learn that Eren is single. If he had been in a relationship, it would’ve been an instant deterrent to his affections... which is what Levi wants. Yes, definitely.

 _Oh, well._ He’ll just have to avoid the kid until the summer ended. _Shouldn’t be too hard._

**-x-**

It is _unreasonably_ hard. 

Eren is always around—whether he’s popping in to say ‘good morning’ on his way to the clinic, or waiting for Mikasa to come down from the apartment, or just hanging out on the bench while his friends are tended to. After a few weeks, Eren is a comfortable presence in the studio. Chatting easily with the regulars, cracking jokes with his friends, always staring at Levi without saying anything… and Levi has somehow gone from vowing to avoid the brat to sneaking glances Eren’s way as well.

 _There’s no harm in looking._ Levi rationalizes to himself, appreciating the tempting, masculine sprawl of Eren’s legs as said guest flips through an old issue of _GQ_. He’s nearly finished evening out Connie’s shape-up, despite having been distracted several times by invasive daydreams of finding out what the bulge beneath Eren’s sweatpants looks like up close.

“Looking for some _hairspo_?” Connie quips towards his friend, then yelps after Levi pinches him for ruining his current fantasy.

“No way, I like my hair.” Eren snorts. Levi likes it too, especially how it falls across his eyes as he’s skimming, making Eren raise an attractive hand with his attractive fingers to— _I need to stop._ Levi busies himself with the ingrowns above Connie’s left ear as Eren continues. “I’m just browsing-- oh, _hmm._ This is interesting. ‘ _5 Ways to make your Tindr profile more attractive_.’”

“Not getting any matches, huh?”

“Eh, I barely use it.” Eren shrugs. “Besides, there’s someone I’m kinda into already.” 

“Oh yeah?” Connie turns, interested. “Who?”

“Stay still,” Levi snaps, pulling Connie’s head back into position. In the process, he looks up at the wide mirror spawning the west wall of the studio. Eren’s jewel-like eyes are fixed on Levi’s own reflection, his gaze equal parts playful and hungry.

 _Oh._ Shit.

Suddenly, the attraction doesn’t seem so manageable anymore.

“He works around here.” Eren drawls, without breaking eye contact. For the first time in forever, Levi is hyper-aware of his own heartbeat. “He’s pretty cute, but… a little out of my league.”

“Ah, so what? Grow some balls and ask him out.” Connie imparts what he probably thinks is sage advice—though subconsciously, Levi can’t help but agree with him. “Summer will be gone before you know it, dude.”

“You’re right.” Eren has the nerve to actually _wink_ at Levi in the mirror. If it weren’t for his years of practice, Levi would’ve had to break out the gauze for Connie’s earlobe. “Maybe he’ll say yes.”

“ _Done._ ” Levi shuts off the clippers and doesn’t bother to dust the hair from Connie’s scalp and shoulders. “I can’t take any more of this cringey High School bullshit. Both of you, get the fuck out of here.”

**-x-**

So now Levi has an even bigger problem, because not only is he really into Eren, Eren is also really into him.

 _That doesn’t mean anything_. He tells himself, viciously scrubbing down his station’s countertop during closing that evening; so consumed by his thoughts that he doesn’t notice the rest of his team whispering around him. _He’s just some horny local brat who happens to be sexy as fuck and—Aargh._ _Doesn’t matter. Eren’s leaving again for school in the fall. I just have to keep this shit under wraps until then._

“Something on your mind, boss?” Oluo is the only one brave enough to ask.

Levi looks up sharply. “Huh?” 

“You’re muttering to yourself...” Petra says carefully, locking up the cash drawer. “…you’ve been doing that a lot." 

“It’s nothing.” Flustered, Levi resumes scrubbing. “As a matter of fact, you guys can go. I’ll finish up here.”

Eld and Gunther exchange glances. Petra gives him a concerned look. Excluding emergencies, Levi has never, ever let them leave work early. “Levi, are you sure—”

Before she can continue, Oluo grabs her by the wrist and snatches her purse from her chair in the same motion. “You heard the man!”

“Wait, Oluo—” Petra protests as Oluo drags her to the door. They’re beat by Eld and Gunther, who have just realized they can still make happy hour if they sprint. “Thanks, Levi! See you tomorrow!”

In a flash, Levi is left alone in the studio. He sighs heavily, looking around at each of their sloppy, half-done stations. Okay. This… _crush_ is officially making him act irrationally. Not good.

**-x-**

The next week, Ymir comes in to get her eyebrows threaded. As is her habit, she’s already complaining before she’s in the seat. This time it’s about her girlfriend, the beautiful and benevolent Historia Reiss, who is apparently freaking out over the annual Reiss Family Barbecue Fundraiser.

“She hates the decorations. She hates the catering company. She won’t relax for a second. I had to leave my phone at the manor so she wouldn’t track it.”

“Hold.” Levi taps her eyelid, and she automatically raises her hands to hold the skin taut. “You should probably talk to her about that.”

“ _Hell_ no. I love how obsessive my little princess is!” Ymir gushes. “She just gets a little… hyper-focused, that’s all.”

“Whatever.” Levi rolls his eyes, working quickly to pull the thick hairs from her browline. He finishes with her left eyebrow, then prepares a new line of thread to start on her right. “How’d you manage to escape?”

“Eren crashed at the manor last night. This morning, he said he’d distract her while I ‘ran errands’.”

“ _Eren_ , huh?” Levi’s not sure he likes the sound of that, considering Eren and Historia’s past involvement together. (Yes, he knows about all of their little flings and hookups. No, he is not proud of that fact.) “What’d you do last night?”

“Had a wild, nasty threesome. What else?”

The thread between Levi’s teeth snaps.

“Jeez, I’m just kidding. We smoked and watched _Inuyasha_ ,” Ymir says, the sudden chill guiding her to look up towards Levi’s expression. “As if Eren would ever, he’s been thirsting _hard_ for you lately… wait a minute.” Her gaze narrows suspiciously.

“Don’t you dare,” Levi warns, spooling out a fresh length of thread and lacing it between his fingers.

“Oh my _God._ This is priceless! I thought his little crush was one-sided…”

Levi’s eye twitches. “It _is._ ”

“Boy, please. You looked like you wanted to kill me just now.” Ymir waves him off, closing her eyes as he resumes taming her brows into shape. A sly smirk spreads across her face. “He was talking about you, you know.”

“What did he say?” Levi can’t help how easy he is.

“Now why on earth would I betray my _bestie_ like that?”

“ _Tch._ ” Levi knows this is the karma he deserved for teasing Mikasa a few weeks ago. He finishes with the thread, smoothing his thumb across her brows to make sure they’re even. “What do you want.”

“Hmm, let’s see… oh! I know! What about you sponsoring the barbecue this year?”

“You sneaky little—” Levi grits his teeth, picking up a tweezer to clean up any sparse hairs. He’s suddenly struck with the feeling he’s been had. “ _Fine._ What did he say.”

Ymir settles back into the chair, victorious. “Just the usual—how badly he wants to dick you down, make you scream his name, cuddle you all night long, etc.”

That was more information than Levi needed, but it hits his buttons all the same. _Damn._ Not that he’d let Ymir know that. “You and your friends are a bunch of freaks.”

“Look who’s talking.” She grins mischievously. “I know what you and Principal Smith’s son used to get up to.”

“How the fu—"

“I used to eavesdrop around school a lot.” Ymir’s smug expression annoys the shit out of Levi. “You’d be shocked by some of the things I know.”

“Well, you better keep it to yourself. _All_ of it.”

“Course I will, for the sake of my eyebrows,” Ymir says. “Though, I still can’t believe you got the hots for Eren. You were his first man-crush, you know. Probably the reason he only goes after mopey introverted twunks—”

Now she’s gone too far. Levi slams the tweezer down, grabs a green spray bottle and aggressively spritzes her in the face with a liquid aloe salve.

“ACK!” Ymir sputters. “Sorry, sorry!”

“That’ll be 20 bucks.” Levi scrubs a warm towel across her face. “Plus an extra 5, because you annoy me.”

“But Levi… I left my wallet at home, too.”

Levi’s eye twitches.

“Ack! Levi--! I’m going, I’m going, you don’t have to push so hard--!”

**-x-**

He’s busy as hell the next day, and Mikasa has a job interview so she can’t step in. It’s one customer after another, and even with Eld and Gunther’s tireless efforts, Levi is forced to work through lunch. On top of all that, the air conditioner broke down around 9am, and the backup fans didn’t do much as far as relief from the 80 degree weather outside.

Levi is sweaty and grumpy by the afternoon, yet he meticulously applies bleach to the roots of his current client—Hitch, the local gossip, who is wisely choosing to stay busied by her phone for now. The bell chimes, and Levi groans internally at the thought of another customer on this miserably warm day.

He doesn’t pause in his work until he hears the gentle clatter of ice cubes in a plastic container. He looks to his left and sees Eren, grinning brightly as he offers a large, delicious-looking iced tea bearing the logo of the Carolina Café, just up the block.

“I asked Mina for your usual. Hope you don’t mind.” Eren says. Hitch looks up in interest, and Eld glances over from the next station. “I passed by earlier and saw how swamped you were… so I thought I’d bring you a pick-me up.”

Levi could kiss him, sweat and bleach be damned. “Thanks. Can you set it on the counter?”

“Sure thing.” Eren hums and does as requested. The beverage looks like iced heaven, but it’s the thoughtfulness of the gesture that really gets to Levi. When Eren turns his smile onto Levi once more before departing, Levi can’t help but return the look with a soft smile of his own.

With a friendly wave to the other occupants, Eren exits the studio as quickly as he appeared. Levi finds himself staring after Eren as he strolls down the block, hands fitting casually in his pockets once more. _This isn’t good._ Levi sighs deeply, then turns back to Hitch, who is looking up at him curiously.

“Holy shit,” Eld says. “You sound positively lovesick, Levi." 

“It’s the heat.” Flustered, Levi returns to his task, only to spot Hitch’s fingers flying across the keypad of her phone.

“Hitch—I _see_ you. Delete that tweet.”

“Oh, Levi, you’re no fun.” She pouts.

**-x-**

Because the weather is absurd, two days later there’s a sudden downpour during the afternoon of an otherwise sunny day in late spring. The shop is mostly empty, but Levi still throws down his towel and steps forward with a growl when four soaking wet 20-something-year-olds throw open the door and stumble inside the studio.

Ymir, Connie, Sasha and Jean look sheepish as they drip water all over the tiled floors (that Levi has just finished mopping a few minutes ago.)

“No,” Levi barks. “Fuck no. Get out of here.”

“Please, Levi?” Sasha implores, wringing out her soaking wet ponytail over a trash can. “It’s pouring out there.”

“Not my problem.” Of course, Levi’s objection is ignored. It’s what he gets for letting these kids wrap him around their collective finger over the last decade or so.

“You used to let us wait around here when we were kids…” Connie complains.

“Cause I didn’t want you little brats to get sick. Now, I don’t care.”

“Levi, you’re so mean~”

“Don’t start with me.” Levi turns his glare toward Ymir. “You still owe me thirty dollars.”

“You said twenty-five, last time!”

“So… is Mikasa around?” Jean asks, trying and failing miserably to be casual.

“She’s out somewhere with Armin,” Levi says, then does a double take towards the nail polish wall. “Sasha, stop sniffing those—"

“He doesn’t say anything when Eren hangs out here without buying anything,” Connie mutters. “Dude hasn’t had a haircut in years.”

Ymir smirks, leaning down to whisper in Connie’s ear. “That’s because Levi—"

 _That traitorous_ —

Just as Levi is about to start yelling, the rain stops just as suddenly as it began. Sunbeams begin to peek out from behind the clouds. The group lets out a collective cheer.

“Thanks, Levi!” Without a second glance, the four of them stumble out of the studio doors and take off down the street.

Levi sighs, and reaches for the mop once again.

**-x-**

Armin comes in the following week for an undercut touch-up, accompanied by his best friend, of course. Eren takes his usual spot in the waiting area, manspreading as he does until Levi growls at him and tells him to make room for one of his regulars.

“But there’s no place for me to sit,” Eren complains, only half-serious.

Levi shoves a broom at him. “Here. Make yourself useful.”

To Levi’s surprise, Eren accepts the broom with a smile. He sweeps the green tiled floor cheerfully, engaging with customers and stylists as if he has worked in the shop for years. There’s no shortage of tasks to be done, so Levi then instructs him to wipe down the sinks, refill the product jars, and prep hot towels in the warmer. He misses the knowing look Armin and Eren exchange after Armin pays for his haircut, though he’s unsurprised when Eren stays after Armin leaves.

By closing time, Levi is left with much less work than usual. Petra and Gunther had left in a suspicious hurry, and Levi thinks it has something to do with the attractive young man humming along to the Four Seasons while sweeping clippings into a dustpan.

The sunset casts an amber light across the counters in the small shop. Levi is preparing the evening’s deposit when Eren approaches the front counter.

“So that’s what you do in a day,” Eren comments, folding his hands atop the broom. “Pretty impressive.”

“Says the future Doctor.” Levi counts deftly through a stack of 20s.

“Doctors need haircuts, too.”

Levi flicks his gaze upwards. “So when are you gonna ask me to cut yours?”

“Ah.” Eren reaches for a lock of his hair, twisting it around his finger. “You don’t like my hair?”

“Didn’t say that.” Levi feels bad for making Eren self-conscious when he only wanted an excuse to touch Eren’s hair. “It could use a trim, though.”

“Oh yeah? I could go for a trim. On one condition.”

“What?” But Levi already knows the condition, and he has to admit Eren has excellent romantic timing. 

Eren’s eyes are half-lidded, fixed on Levi’s as he leans across the counter. “You let me take you out.”

“No.”

Eren’s face falls, but in a moment it’s replaced by a fiercely determined expression.

“Aw, come on, Levi. You’re telling me you’re not interested? Then how come I always catch you looking at me?”

“Because you’re nice to look at. Doesn’t mean I want to date you.”

“No?” Eren leans closer. “What do you want to do with me, then?”

Levi allows his resolve to slip. His gaze flickers to Eren’s lips, then back up to his eyes. Eren’s eyebrows quirk in surprise, but almost as if by magnetism they lean into each other, their lips meeting softly in the dwindling sunlight.

It’s a slow, gentle kiss. When Eren pulls away his eyes are glowing, fixed on Levi as if he’s the most enchanting person in the world.

“So,” Eren says, licking his lips. There’s unspoken desire in his eyes. “Wanna get a drink, at least?”

Levi holds his gaze for all of five seconds before abruptly turning his attention back to the stack of money in his hand. Eren watches, confused, as Levi counts out 5 bills before sliding them across the counter. 

“For your work today. Take Mikasa and Armin out, instead.”

For the first time all summer, Eren looks forlorn. “Levi, really?”

“Yes really. Now, go. I’ve got budgeting to do.”

**-x-**

Kissing Eren was a huge mistake, but Levi had known that before he allowed it to happen. Still, Levi couldn’t help himself. He had hoped that a brief taste of the brat would at least satisfy his curiosity; instead, it enflamed his desire into something overwhelming.

His mind is flooded with fantasies that he had avoided for the majority of the summer, leading Levi to toss and turn in his bed that night. Finally giving in, he jerks himself off desperately, the memory of their kiss spiraling into dirty visualizations. He comes far too quickly, muffling a throaty gasp against his pillow.

Even after cleaning himself up, Levi is still unable to sleep, positively tormented by the need to mentally replay the afternoon over and over again; the feel of Eren’s full lips against his, the tickle of his facial hair against Levi’s chin, the slightest hint of his tongue…

Levi groans and throws off the covers, heading to his private bathroom for a shower. _It’s going to be a long night._

**-x-**

Levi isn’t too proud to privately admit that his infatuation is now a _huge_ deal. But at least it’s still contained… or so he thought.

“I just want to tell you that I don’t think it’d be weird if you and Eren dated,” Mikasa says later that week, as casually as one can over dinner. 

Levi’s fork clatters onto his plate. “What are you talking about.”

“ _Really?”_ Mikasa gives him a classic Ackerman _do-you-think-I’m-stupid_ look.

“Fine. Whatever. Did he put you up to this?”

“Kind of? I mean, he couldn’t figure out why you said no, so he thought I might have something to do with it.”

Levi admits to himself that she was part of the reason. He feels relief about her bringing it up. Then he fights off that relief because this is still _not happening_ regardless of if he has Mikasa’s approval or not.

Mikasa continues after chewing thoughtfully on a forkful of mixed greens. “No matter what, there’s no way it could be as awkward as when Eren and Armin hooked up during sophomore year. Now _that_ was a nightmare.”

Levi closes his eyes in annoyance, then opens them with a grimace when he finds himself envisioning that particular dalliance. _Ugh._ “It has nothing to do with you.”

“Then—why not?” Mikasa tilts her head, genuinely curious.

Levi knows how to get her to back off. “Same reason you won’t give Kirstein a shot.”

“That’s—that’s different.” Mikasa’s face flushes in an instant, just as Levi predicted. “I’ve known Jean for so long, and so many things could go wrong if we even… I mean, it would just be super weird if--” she stops herself. “—Oh. _Ohh_.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

But now her expression is unreadable, and that worries him. Levi points his knife at her. “Oy, brat. Stop focusing on romance when you should be focusing on getting a job.”

It comes out ruder than Levi would’ve liked, but Mikasa doesn’t even bother to respond—just sips from her wineglass and ‘ _hm’s._

Alright.

Now Levi is actually worried.

**-x-**

Despite Levi giving him the brush-off, Eren still shows up regularly at the studio. Because he is an _adult,_ Levi is able to stay focused while Eren continues to hang around his workplace. He does not track Eren’s movements. He does not try to eavesdrop on Eren’s every word. He _absolutely does not_ think at all about the kiss every time he looks at Eren or hears him laugh. 

“Are you okay?” Sasha turns to look at Levi one warm July afternoon, while Eren’s lounging around in a boxy band crop top that shows off his defined abs and an invitingly thick happy trail. Levi has screwed up her fishtail braid three times now. “Damn, Levi, you’re sweatin’ like a hog who knows it’s for dinner-"

Flustered, he boots her from his chair and over to Petra’s station, then announces his break and hauls ass to the back. That fucking crop top put him out of commission, _Jesus_. Sasha is left bewildered and spinning in Petra’s chair until the petite hairdresser brings her to a stop.

“What did I do?” Sasha asks, as Petra reaches for a comb and begins to undo Levi’s mess.

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Petra says. “He’s just… going through it.”

**-x-**

That Friday evening, Levi’s wiping down his shears when the doorknob begins to jiggle, despite the “closed” sign. Before Levi can react, the lock is broken and the door thrown wide open, revealing a triumphant Hanji Zoe.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Levi sighs. “You’re paying for my door.”

“Don’t I always?”

They give Levi enough time to pull down the gate and padlock it before dragging him to the bar down the street. They badger him for juicy townie gossip over cocktails. Hanji had moved away to the city a few years ago; they never announce when they’re going to visit. Levi hates it, but of course, he always goes along with them. Hanji’s his best friend, after all.

“Ymir? In the _Manor?!_ Rod Reiss must be rolling over in his grave!”

 _“_ Right _?_ And speaking of moving in together… how’s Moblit?”

“He’s fiiiiine. More than fine, actually. Looking better each day, as a matter of fact-”

“Yeesh, I get it.” With no other gossip left to report, Levi casually tells them all about Eren’s badgering for a date. He thought Hanji would be intrigued. He didn’t expect them to be _outraged_.

“Why on earth did you say _no?”_ Hanji screeches, slamming their hand down on the table.

Levi blinks, bringing his glass to his lips. “Cause I don’t want to be some shitty college kid’s summer hookup.”

“What the fu--! _Levi._ When was the last time you got laid?”

“A while.” Levi shrugs. “Last time Erwin was in town.”

Hanji stares. “That was over a year ago.”

Levi maintains his nonchalant exterior. Inside, he has just realized that _Hanji_ of all people gets more ass than him.

“Oh my God.” Suddenly Hanji is out of their seat and beside him, casting a sympathetic arm across his shoulders. “If I had known it was this bad I would’ve come sooner! Levi, you can’t stay hung up on Erwin forever. You need to thot out every once in a while.”

“I’m not hung up on Erwin! And I’m too old to _‘thot out’_.”

“Levi. You’re 31. You’re not _old_ just because you’re an introvert who hasn’t had sex in like, centuries.”

“I’m going to ignore that,” Levi grumbles, but Hanji talks over him anyway.

“You know, when Moblit first asked me out, I had the same thoughts as you—why does this handsome, plucky young man want to be with me when he could have anyone else he wanted? To be honest, I only said yes for shits and giggles. But look at us now! Six years strong!”

“That’s because he practically worships the ground you walk on.”

“Yeah?” Hanji leans back in their barstool, a move that concerns Levi greatly. “Are we talking about the same Eren? The kid who brought up your mail every day when you broke your ankle that time?”

“I—hmph.” Levi says. He had nearly forgotten that year, when Mikasa was a senior in High School. At the time he had thought it was because Eren was interested in Mikasa. This recontextualizes things.

“It’s just a stupid crush,” Levi mutters, not knowing whether he’s talking about Eren or himself.

“So what? Give the kid a chance. Best case, you get along well and everyone’s happy. Worst case, you get laid and don’t have to see him again until Christmas.”

Levi is unbearably annoyed by the very solid piece of advice he has just been given. “You’re right,” he says, but Hanji talks over him. They’ve apparently reached their level of drunkenness where they start to ramble incessantly.

“—And in the best BEST case, you two fall in love, get married in an intimate ceremony in the vineyard, then you retire early and live on his doctor’s salary, adopt a bunch of kids, move into a big ol’ house and build a wing for your best friend Hanji to do science in, and a space for Moblit’s concert stuff, and—"

Levi slams back the rest of his drink. “Time to go.”

**-x-**

It’s just after midnight when they get back to Levi’s apartment. While requesting an Uber for Hanji, who is still rambling on in his ear, Levi notices that Mikasa’s keys are absent from the front hall, which is odd on a weeknight.

He’s just about to text her when he hears the incoming rumble of a motorcycle engine. After pushing Hanji out of his front door and into the stairwell, Levi goes to his window to see what the noise is about.

The bike slows to a soft purr, then halts in front of the Studio. Levi watches as the driver steadies it before their passenger removes their helmet; it’s Mikasa. Which means that the driver must be—huh. Looks like Eren managed to save up for a motorcycle after all.

“Why don’t you wake up the whole neighborhood,” Levi drawls.

Both driver and passenger look up; Eren’s face splits into a wide grin when he sees Levi leaning against the window frame, and he fumbles to remove his own helmet. Mikasa waves as she dismounts from the bike.

“Decent looking bike,” Levi comments.

“You like it?” Eren leers up at him. “I’d love to take you for a ride on my—”

“Ugh, Eren! At least wait until I get inside!” Mikasa exclaims, fishing for her keys from her purse.

“Sorry,” Eren shrugs, not sounding all too sorry. They kiss goodbye on the cheek, and Mikasa hastens in through the apartment’s ground entrance.

“So.” Levi crosses his arms after he hears the door close. “You took Mikasa out for a little joyride, huh?”

“Yes, sir.” Eren brings a fist to his chest in mock salute. “And I’ve delivered her safely back to the fortress. Don’t I deserve a reward?”

Levi is still a little tipsy. He shouldn’t be doing this. “Huh. Yeah, I guess you do.”

Eren blinks. “What?”

Levi tilts his head towards the entrance Mikasa just entered in through. “It’s still unlocked.”

The kickstand of Eren’s motorcycle barely hits the curb before the younger man is at the side door. Levi almost feels bad for pranking him.

Before Eren can pull back the handle, the door is thrown open by Hanji, whose drunken ramblings had been predictably sidestepped by Mikasa.

“Oh, WOW, it’s really you, Eren Yeager, huh? Do you remember me, I’m Hanji Zoe? I used to intern for your dad, oh, damn, look at you, no wonder Levi’s so hung up, you’re a whole ass beefcake now! Amazing, it’s been sooo long Eren, you’ll keep me company while I wait for my cab, won’t you? Ah, so much to catch up on! And look at all this hair, we’re practically _twins_ \--"

Eren casts a betrayed look up towards Levi. The older man winks, then shuts the window.

**-x-**

Levi discovers that his prank has backfired horribly when he checks his texts the next morning.

**Hanji 2:05 am**

heyyy levi i’m home safe!! also jsyk i’m fully onboard with you+eren, he’s just your type and has it bad for you!! make a move soon or I will lol j/k but seriously get a move on!!

**Hanji 2:20 am**

also I may have accidentally told him some of your kinks. oops! xo

Levi scowls deeply. He gets out of bed, showers, and then heads to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and a still-sleeping Mikasa, thinking about the conversation he had with Hanji the night before.

He cracks four eggs into a pan and gets lost in his thoughts once more. What exactly is the real source of his reluctance? It’s not like Levi didn’t want to date. But owning and operating a business keeps him extremely busy, and he doesn’t have the time to maintain a connection with someone—physical or emotional.

Eren is a good guy. He doesn’t deserve someone who’d keep him on a string all the time. Not to mention the whole only-here-for-a couple-more-weeks thing. What was the point, really? So what if Levi wants Eren and Eren wants him back?

 _It’s not worth the trouble._ Levi tries to convince himself, even as the eggs start to burn up around the edges.

**-x-**

Eren has become a near-constant presence at the studio. Even worse, he’s gone from lounging about to being actively involved in the business. It’s equal parts helpful and infuriating. He even hears through the grapevine that Eren stops by to help out on Levi’s days off. His team seems just as into the idea of Levi and Eren as Levi’s friends are, if the whispers and knowing smiles when Eren is around are anything to go by.

It doesn’t help that ever since he left Eren with Hanji, the younger man had started looking at Levi with a certain type of heat in his eyes. As if he wants to eat Levi alive. Which is utterly distracting and makes Levi act unprofessionally.

For the sake of Levi’s sanity, things can’t go on like this.

“Listen, brat,” Levi says, dragging Eren into the back room after he caught him mixing colors for Oluo. “I appreciate the help but I’m not putting you on payroll. I don’t mind you hanging out here, but what’s with all of this unsolicited work you’ve been doing?”

The look on Eren’s face suggests he had zoned out halfway through Levi’s lecture. Levi suddenly realizes their proximity in the small, darkened room; him, crowding Eren’s taller form back against the waxing cot, the younger’s male expression pleased as he leans back, hands splayed flat across the surface.

Levi rolls his eyes, snapping a finger to retain the man’s attention. “Eren.”

“Ah- sorry,” Eren says, re-focusing his attention on Levi’s words and not whatever indecent thoughts were going through his head. “And, uh, nothing’s up with it. I just want to help out.” 

“You’re not ‘helping out’, you’re practically a fifth employee.” Levi doesn’t buy it. “What’s really going on?”

Backed into a corner, Eren raises a hand to rub sheepishly at the back of his neck. “Hanji told me your love language is acts of service.” He admits. “At first I didn’t really get it, but then they texted me this video that explained everything. So, I thought I’d show you how dependable I can be.”

Eren’s expression turns hopeful, like he’s waiting for Levi to confirm it. Levi blinks, then scowls.

“Tch. Even if that were true—” (it is) “—It doesn’t count when it’s in a work setting. I don’t date my employees.” 

_Wait… that came out wrong._ However, Eren’s eyes light up before Levi can take it back. 

“Really? Alright, then! I won’t help out any more.”

“Good.”

“But,” Eren murmurs, and suddenly he’s looking at Levi the same way he did after they kissed a few weeks ago. “I like spending time with you, Levi. You don’t mind if I keep coming by to see you, right?”

Levi budges, just an inch. “I don’t mind.”

Ere grins widely. He leans forward, and Levi thinks he’s going to kiss him again. Instead, he gently slides his arms around Levi’s waist, pulling him into a soft hug that makes Levi’s breath catch slightly in his throat.

“Thank you.” Then, Eren is standing and slipping past Levi to exit the back room. When he hears the bell on the door jingle, Levi lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Things are careening out of control. Levi knows he’s going to have to make a choice, and soon.

Just as he’s about to exit the back room, Levi remembers Eren’s previous words and is struck by a horrific realization.

_Wait… those two are texting?!_

**-x-**

“He’s a cute kid,” Mike comments one rainy afternoon after Eren had stopped in to say hi just as a toddler crashed into a magazine rack, making it topple. The toddler was scooped up and scolded by his mother, while Eren laughed good-naturedly and re-shelved all of the fallen magazines before continuing on his way to work. “Seems helpful. Genuine.”

Levi stares down at his former classmate’s smug expression. The only way Mike could have known is if Nanaba told him, and if Nanaba told him that meant Hanji told _her—_

“What did you hear,” Levi growls.

“Nothing. Why.”

Mike is an awful liar. Levi applies beard oil to his hands and takes extra pleasure in slapping it on Mike’s face, making the taller man yelp.

“What. did. Nanaba. tell. you.”

“Just that you needed some _encouragement._ Ow, Levi, that really stings…”

“I don’t need any encouragement. Stay out of my business. And you better not mention anything to _him._ ”

“I dunno, Ackerman… you hit me pretty hard just now.” Mike rubs at his chin.

“Tch. Fine. I’ll take $10 off your bill, for you to keep your mouth shut.”

“Throw in a deep conditioner, and we got a deal.”

**-x-**

Four days before Historia’s BBQ, Jean Kirstein enters the studio with a billion-dollar grin on his face, followed by an unusually smug-looking Eren. Jean hops into a chair and does a dramatic spin-around before stopping in front of Levi’s unamused form. “I need you to make all this,” Jean gestures to his facial hair ( _dry and uneven_ , Levi notes) “Look _perfect._ ”

“I’ll see if I can pull out a miracle.” Levi drawls. “What’s the occasion?”

“The occasion, you ask? The stars have aligned in my favor. The universe is finally acknowledging the power of romance. The _galaxy_ —"

“Mikasa finally said she’d go on a date with him.” Eren interrupts. When Levi looks over, Eren’s grin widens.

“Is that so?” Levi ties the cape a little too roughly around Jean’s neck. “You better have something special planned.”

“’Course I do,” Jean coughs. “I’m not an _amateur._ First, we’re having dinner at _The Marley Harbor._ Then, a secret loft concert with her favorite band. After that she might be hungry again so…” Jean gives a thorough rundown of what he has planned, and if Levi weren’t so distracted by Eren’s relentless stare he would have been impressed. “...And then, after I surprise her with the signed vinyl EP _,_ we’re going to go down to the boardwalk and…”

“Alright, I get it. Guess you really thought things through.”

“Of course I did! I’ve only been planning this since like, 6th grade.”

“Huh,” Levi says. “Quit moving.”

Levi can feel Eren’s eyes on him the entire time he’s with Jean. The damn brat probably thought that he had a better chance now that Mikasa had taken a similar risk. _Tch._ Levi thinks.

After 45 minutes, Levi actually does pull out a miracle. He wouldn’t dare send Jean out on a date with Mikasa looking less than immaculate, after all.

“Holy fuck! Is this me?”

“We can’t believe it either,” Eren deadpans. Levi has to suppress a laugh.

While Jean admires himself in the mirror, Eren comes up behind Levi, a confident energy about him. “So… got any plans for tonight?”

Levi turns, poking Eren in the chest with the blunt edge of a comb. “Yeah, big plans at this club called _The Laundry Room_.”

“Wait, really?” Eren’s eyes light up. “I’ve never heard of it. When did it open?”

What a stupidly endearing question. “Eren, you moron. I’m doing actual laundry.”

“Oh!” Eren laughs good-naturedly at his own goof. “Aha, I see. Sounds boring...”

Jean has now moved on to taking selfies.

“…But I could make it fun. Let me come over and help you.”

“With my delicates? No thanks.”

“ _Unf_.” Eren bites his lip. Privately, Levi had hoped for that reaction. “Please?”

 _“No._ Pervert. I have to work.”

“So… let me cook dinner while you work.” Eren’s voice drops an octave, and Levi can feel the taller man’s hand hovering over his waist.

“Not gonna happen.” Levi turns away before Eren can get him with that forlorn expression Levi dislikes so much. To his surprise, Eren doesn’t back off. He moves in close behind Levi, nudging at Levi’s jaw with his nose.

“You’re so afraid of having a good time with me,” Eren teases in a low voice. The statement hits closer to the truth than Levi would have liked; he can’t help but respond defensively. 

“I don’t do summer flings.”

“Levi,” And Eren’s pressing closer, full lips ghosting the shell of his ear. “I’ve hung out here like, every free moment I’ve had this summer. I know the order in which you prefer your magazines sorted… I know exactly how you like your tea. You really think all I want is a fling?”

“It doesn’t matter what you _think_ you want.” Levi has to stop himself from leaning back against Eren’s warm body. “You’re still leaving at the end of the summer. Still be a fling.”

“Is that really the reason? You won’t even try, because I’m going away?”

It’s not just about Eren going away. It’s about the uncertainty of a long-distance relationship, casual or otherwise. The waiting, the wondering about what Eren is doing or who he’s with, the fear that he’ll find someone or something he likes more than Levi. Levi couldn’t deal with that. Not again.

And yet… Levi has always been a sucker for handsome, determined men with hearts of gold.

“Don’t you think we’d be good together?” Eren murmurs, nodding towards the mirror. Levi looks, and can’t look away. “I don’t want just a fling with you.” Eren takes Levi’s chin in hand, turning the older male’s lips towards his, never once allowing his gaze to drop in the mirror. “Let me take care of you. Say yes…”

They already fit perfectly together, and they got along well, and Levi could just tell Eren’s confidence carried over into the bedroom—

Oh, shit. Levi is so close to saying yes. He’s seconds away from shutting down the studio, kicking everyone else out, and taking Eren upstairs so they could explore each other all night long. Mikasa wouldn’t be home until late, if at all…

Levi is definitely about to say yes.

“-- _Dayum_ , I look good! Great job, Levi. Mikasa’s gonna be all over my dick toni-- shit—I mean… she’s gonna think I look really… great." 

Saved by the insufferable moron (who his niece has chosen to _date.)_ Levi grimaces as he pushes Eren away, switching the comb to sharp side out.

“Eren,” Levi says, dangerously calm as he brandishes the comb like a knife. “Get your _friend_ , and get out.”

“C’mon, horseface,” Eren says, highly annoyed as he grabs Jean’s forearm and drags him towards the front door.

“A horseface with a date. Thanks, Levi!”

**-x-**

Later that night, Levi gets a text.

**Mikasa 10:48pm**

Crashing at a friend’s tonight.

**Levi 10:49pm**

k. use protection.

**Mikasa 10:49pm**

!!!!!!

Levi tosses his phone aside on the couch. He’s proud of her for finding the courage to go after what she wanted. He’s annoyed at himself, sitting alone at home when there was a perfectly kind, attractive young man who wanted to be by his side. 

He thinks of Eren’s forwardness that afternoon, of the words they shared.

_“I’ve hung out here like, every free moment I’ve had this summer. I know the order in which you prefer your magazines sorted… I know exactly how you like your tea.”_

Levi had been so hesitant to begin the daunting journey of letting someone else into his life… but hasn’t Eren already carved out a space for himself? Wouldn’t it be so easy to fall into something more?

Isn’t it time he stopped getting in the way of his own happiness?

_“Let me take care of you. Say yes…”_

Levi makes up his mind.

Next time, he’s going to say yes.

**-x-**

Friday morning, it’s as if actual royalty came to Main Street.

“Hiii, Levi!” Historia says as she steps into the studio, no less than three bodyguards hovering around the door outside.

“Drop the act. What do you want?” _I’m so sick of these damn kids._

“Just a manicure.” Historia flashes him her sunniest smile. “You know, for the barbecue on Sunday, that you so generously offered to sponsor." 

“Petra doesn’t work on Fridays.”

“Well… I was hoping you could do it.”

Levi stares. Historia gives him puppy-dog eyes. Levi sighs, then goes off to open a fresh manicure kit.

“So, I’ve been a total bitch to Ymir all week,” Historia says as Levi begins to file down her nails. “And I want to apologize to her in private, at the BBQ.”

“This is a ploy, isn’t it?” Levi says, and Historia gets a strange look on her face. “You want to drag me into your petty millennial drama.”

Historia seemingly breathes a sigh of relief, then graces Levi with a wide smile. “Of course not! I just want your opinion about some things.”

Goddamn it. Levi’s fondness for the two women has him fully invested in this apology. Privately, he acknowledges that he was engaged in this petty millennial drama from the get-go.

“So I had this idea, that I’d get one of those balloon arcs—" 

“No. God, no. She’d hate that. No balloons.”

With her free hand, Historia fishes her phone from her bag, then uses a verbal command to open a notepad app. “Okay, so… _‘No balloons.’_ Got it. And, do you think she’ll prefer the rose garden, or the lily garden?”

Levi sighs. “Not the roses.”

“Great! Now, let’s talk lighting arrangements—"

**-x-**

Saturday afternoon, it’s finally Levi’s day off. He hits up the farmer’s market and is on his way back to his apartment to meal prep for the upcoming week when he hears his name being called, accompanied by the sound of tapping on glass. He looks around and discovers the source to be Mikasa and Armin, seated by the window in the Carolina Café.

Though Levi feels kind of awkward about socializing with the two of them, he instantly remembers Jean and Mikasa’s date the other night and is struck with intense curiosity, so he enters the Café and tells them he’ll stay for a tea.

Mikasa is practically glowing. Levi steals a strawberry from her fruit salad. “How was the date?”

“It was…” A light blush rises on Mikasa’s cheeks. “...really special. He took me to dinner first, and then afterwards we--”

“—walked on the boardwalk, signed EP, yeah yeah.” Levi says as the waiter sets his tea down on the table. “Why did you agree to go out with him, after all this time?”

“Well… it was you, pretty much.” Mikasa says with a nod. “Watching you trying to fight off your completely obvious interest in Eren made me realize I was doing the same thing.”

“Hn.” Levi drops a single sugar cube into the teacup before stirring. “So you’re saying you learned from my mistakes?”

“No! That’s not what I—I don’t think you’re making a mistake, not really—” She pauses, biting her lip. “I just… really, really think you should go for it, Levi.”

Armin coughs subtly in agreement.

“Hn. Since when did my love life become everyone’s business?”

Armin gives him a shy look. “It’s only because we want to see you both happy.”

Levi sips at his tea slowly after the subject is changed. When Mikasa leaves to use the restroom, Levi takes advantage of the opportunity to shift forward and fix Armin with an accusatory look.

“Listen, brat. I know you and Eren used to fool around. There’s something I want to know.”

Armin blushes immediately, averting his gaze towards the window. “Levi, I’m not sure I feel comfortable—”

Levi leans across the table, cutting off the younger male’s objections. “Is he for real? About me?”

Armin clearly hadn’t been expecting that, but then his face breaks out in a warm, genuine smile. “Honestly? I’d bet my life on it.”

Levi leans back, satisfied. He reaches for his wallet and drops a large bill to cover their lunch, then exits before Armin can protest.

**-x-**

“Does everyone have a drink? Glasses up!” Historia calls from the massive patio of her family’s mansion. She looks as perfect as ever, in a white and blue flower print romper and tall white sandals. Ymir, in a band tee and cutoffs, has her arm around Historia’s waist and a beer in hand.

“Tonight, we raised $50,000 towards the Reiss Miracle Foundation. That means we have enough to open a second branch of our orphanage in South Trost, a neighborhood that has been underserved by our elected officials for far too long. And it’s all thanks to you!”

A cheer goes up among the partygoers. Levi claps along, feeling immensely prideful at the passionate young woman standing on the porch.

“This is a toast to everyone in Shiganshina who supports our foundation… whether you donate, volunteer, or just came to party—a toast to you!” A cheer goes up as she raises the glass, then takes a sip. Ymir takes a long swig of her beer before kissing Historia onstage. Levi watches for as long as he can, but once he sees tongue he turns away, shaking his head fondly. _These damn kids._

Levi clinks his champagne glass against Hanji’s Corona. His eyes search the crowds unintentionally, taking in the neighborhood locals. He’s settled comfortably at a picnic table with Hanji, Moblit, Nanaba, and Mike. Mike is content on just lounging and enjoying the music. Hanji and Nanaba have been grilling him all afternoon about Eren. Eren, who hasn’t approached Levi once since they’d arrived. Levi has only gotten glimpses of him, looking absolutely delicious in a tight green tank and cargos, long hair loose across his shoulders and his gorgeous arms on display.

Of course, Levi has been tracking him all across the Reiss’ lawn, and has given up all pretenses about it. Said young man is now over by the catering table, chatting with a muscular blonde sporting dog tags and a trim goatee.

They lock eyes, _finally_ , and Levi feels his breath catch in a pathetic way. Eren gives him a wide smile, then goes back to his conversation.

“So _cold_ ,” Hanji laments. “Why is he playing hard to get? I thought you two would have your tongues down each other’s throats by now.”

“Leave it alone, Hanji.”

“Maybe we should do some matchmaking…” Nanaba trails off, tapping her chin.

“Stay out of it!”

Armin approaches Eren and the stranger, then wraps an arm around the blond’s thick waist. The taller blond kisses him gently on the forehead. _Oh no._ Is that Armin’s date? Levi should really warn the kid against falling for tanky blond veterans. Though, he doesn’t want to seem like he’s projecting.

Armin drags the two men back to their own picnic table, where Mikasa and Jean are giggling together. Mikasa hasn’t left Jean’s lap the entire time Levi’s been here. They look really, really good together. Levi allows himself a soft smile. Then Hanji burps in his ear and he’s forced to attack them with celery sticks. 

Despite stressing minorly over Eren, Levi ends up relaxing and having a good time with his friends and neighbors. Hours later, the outdoor lanterns are gradually being lit as nightfall approaches. Though the celebration is still in full swing, Mike and Nanaba had cleared out half an hour ago, and Hanji is passed out against their partner. Moblit calmly wins 3 rounds of poker despite the drooling mass on his shoulder, and Levi is struck by how well they _go_ together, despite their differences. In the face of his losing streak, Levi is just starting to think about leaving when two figures approach the table.

It’s Connie and Jean.

Hanji, who was snoring against Moblit’s shoulder only seconds before, suddenly sits up in a burst of energy. “Is it time, already?”

Connie and Jean nod solemnly.

“Then let’s go, boys!” They jump up with a screech, taking them both by the wrist and dragging them towards the back, where Historia’s estate met the lake by the mainland. Moblit jumps up as well. “Hanji, wait—you’ve had a bit to drink—”

Levi blinks at the strange exchange, until he remembers their _yearly tradition_. The four of them clear out, revealing to Levi a figure who had come up with Jean and Connie but had stayed silent until now.

Eren smiles at him softly, approaching just as the sky is turning dusky blue and stars begin to show up against the backdrop. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Walk with me?”

When Eren holds out his hand, Levi takes it without questioning.

**-x-**

Levi is going to kill Historia.

It’s a goddamn garden. Full of lilies. There are soft tealights hanging from the trees and potting stands. Levi, swaying slightly at Eren’s side, takes in the sight with a kind of detached wonder. He knows it’s for him, but _damn--_ is this really all for him?

Eren is standing beside him, a warm expression on his face as he looks at Levi. This time he doesn’t hesitate; initiating a soft kiss as soon as Levi looks toward him. It’s just as good as it was back in the studio, better even; Levi is a sucker for grand gestures.

Damn. Levi knew the kid was into him, but this… this is something else.

“Levi. I really, _really_ like you. And it really feels like you like me too. So whatever is holding you back… I’ll wait for it to go away. If you can’t be with me this summer, then I’ll ask again when I’m home in December… and if you’re not ready by then, I’ll ask you during Spring.”

“This is so… extra,” Levi says, bemused.

“Yeah, so what? You’re worth it.”

“Why do you think that?” Levi can’t keep the curiosity from his voice. 

“I… because I know how good of a person you are. I mean— if it weren’t for you, my best friend would’ve been abandoned. And… despite what you think, I _know_ you. Even before this summer, I remember how you used to give us haircuts for free when we couldn’t afford it. How you fought the old man to get Petra hired when her and Uluo were struggling...”

Levi is taken aback. He wasn’t aware that Eren knew those things about him. Maybe he isn’t as private as he thought.

Eren huffs with laughter. “I mean, yeah, I’ve had a crush on you for a really, really long time… and I totally spent the better part of this summer thinking about screwing your brains out in front of that big ass mirror—” _That makes two of us._ “—but… I actually _really_ admire you. And I want to learn from you, how to give back to other people, to kids like me, or Mikasa… I mean, you’re just so--" 

“Alright, already,” Levi interrupts, before he starts blushing at Eren’s ceaseless praise. “I’ve heard enough speeches for one night. Besides…” He might as well admit it. “…I was gonna say yes the other day, before your idiot friend interrupted.”

Eren’s eyes widen. “I _knew_ it.”

“Mm-hmm.” Levi draws closer. “So… let’s cut the chit-chat, and pick up where we left off?”

Eren kisses him, deeper and more passionate this time. It elicits the same fuzzy feeling in him as before.

“I’m ready to get out of here.”

“Me too. Let’s take my bike.”

Levi snorts. “Next time.”

“Why?” Eren’s hands roam across his lower back. “It’ll be so much faster…”

“Because,” Levi leans up and whispers in Eren’s ear. “I don’t want to be sore _before_ you get your dick in me, Yeager.”

“Levi—” Eren’s eyes widen. “You’re gonna let me—"

“If you’re patient.”

“I’ll be patient. _Damn_ , Levi. Let’s get out of here.”

**-x-**

It takes ten minutes to get from Historia’s backyard to Levi’s parking spot. They’re both pent up from the entire summer, and now that the floodgates have been opened they can’t keep their hands off each other. Levi’s car is parked beneath a large, shady tree on the street in front of the Reiss estate. When they finally reach it, Eren backs Levi up against the car, taking his mouth once again. Levi loves it. He feels so _alive._

A loud whistling noise interrupts their embrace, and half a second later the night sky is lit up with bursts of thunderous yellow, green and red fireworks, high above the tree canopies.

“They started late this year,” Levi observes as Eren kisses his neck. He knows that deep within the Reiss grounds, over by the lake are Connie, Jean, and Hanji engaging in their yearly tradition of setting off as many fireworks as they can before they run out.

“Nah, I timed it. Told Connie not to set ‘em off until I gave the signal.” Eren grins. “I bought them extra fireworks and everything. Just in case you didn’t like the lilies.”

“Yeah?” Levi tilts his head. “So, we should stay and watch for a while.”

Eren groans against his neck. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“You’re cute when you’re desperate for it.”

Eren makes a noise that’s caught between arousal and frustration. “Levi, you have no idea…”

Levi enjoys teasing the younger man way more than he thought he would. “Thought you said you’d be patient for me.”

“I _can’t_. Let’s go now, while everyone’s distracted.”

He made a fair point, and Levi always did like to make a clean exit from parties. “Fine.” 

Eren grabs for the passenger door; Levi drags him back and kisses him hard; because it feels good, because he knows how badly Eren wants him, because he _can._

**-x-**

Levi’s bedroom faces the Reiss Manor, and the fireworks pass bursts of bright blue, red, and green light across the tidy, darkened interior. After fifteen minutes, they’ve finally made it out of the hallway, despite Eren’s best efforts to strip Levi down outside.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Eren pants, breaking their kiss long enough to pull his tank top off. Humming in agreement, Levi feels up Eren’s solid abs before reaching for his waistband. He gets his shorts unzipped before Eren breaks the kiss and shoves him back onto the bed.

Sprawled comfortably on his elbows, Levi pants as he watches Eren step out of his shorts and pull down a skintight pair of boxer briefs, revealing a dark, delicious-looking cock that was bigger than it had any right to be.

“Christ, what did they _feed_ you in Germany?” Levi mutters, licking his lips as Eren strokes himself.

“Bratwurst,” Eren deadpans- making Levi laugh, which catches them both off guard; they lock eyes before connecting on the bed once more, this time in a horizontal tangle of giggles and ardent kisses. Eren doesn’t protest as he’s shoved back against the headboard, supported by a pile of pillows. Levi climbs into his lap and kisses him again, fumbling in his bedside drawer for lube and a condom. He loses them in the ocean of bedsheets as Eren’s teeth find his nipple; followed by his tongue soothing the sensitive peak.

Levi reaches for Eren’s cock and moans at the feel of it; hefty and pulsing hot in his hand. Eren’s breath stutters as Levi strokes him slowly, appreciatively. Soon enough, he starts to feel wetness at the tip; he leans down to lap it up, making Eren’s hips buck _wildly._

“ _Someone’s_ eager _.”_ Levi barely has time to think before Eren pulls him back up hastily, making Levi smirk into their next kiss.

“You think it’s funny?” Eren growls against his lip. “How much you turn me on?” 

“Kinda,” Levi murmurs in response, winding his arms around Eren’s broad shoulders and kissing him hard. Eren has had enough of being teased, so he uses his left hand to splay Levi’s cheeks apart. Thoroughly wetting his fingers with the lube, Eren pushes one inside of Levi, making them both groan against each other. 

Outside of the window, the fireworks continue to crackle and illuminate the night sky. Levi and Eren have all but forgotten about them, utterly consumed by one another. They make out sloppily as Eren prepares Levi in slow, careful strokes of his fingers until Levi is writhing against him, moaning as he claws at Eren’s bronzed, sweaty chest.

“Damn, babe…” Eren’s breath is ragged, utterly fascinated with the reactions he’s pulling from Levi. “Can I make you cum like this?”

“ _Hahhh--_ mn, don’t…” Levi shakes his head. As untouched as he is, it would only take a few more minutes of Eren’s deep penetration before he’d reach completion.

“Why not?” Eren asks, nosing against Levi’s jawline-- and Levi is quickly starting to realize that he’s never gonna win with this kid; especially if he makes that adorable pouty expression every time Levi redirects him.

“Cause I want your fucking dick.” Levi threads his hands in Eren’s hair, pulling him into a biting kiss. _“Now.”_

“You’re cute when you’re desperate for it,” Eren echoes teasingly as he fishes the condom from the depths of the bedsheets.

“Eren,” Levi purrs, distracting him with a kiss while taking the condom from Eren’s hand. He opens the packet and rolls the latex onto Eren’s cock. “You have no _idea.”_

Their eyes never leave each other as Levi crawls up Eren’s body and braces himself over Eren’s erection. Eren’s gaze is glassy as Levi sinks down on his cock. His trembling hands clutch at Levi’s hips, easing him downward. Levi’s eyelids flutter at the slow descent. _It’s been too damn long…_

He bottoms out around Eren’s base and takes a deep breath before reopening his eyes. He takes in the sight of Eren; looks appreciatively at his muscled chest heaving beneath Levi’s palms, his long hair scattered sexily across his shoulders, at the unexpected glimmer of moisture in his eyes.

Levi stills, suddenly struck by concern.

“Hey… Eren. Are you—”

“Yeah.” Eren wipes at his eyes. “It’s just… damn. I can’t believe how lucky I am. This is… pretty special for me, Levi.”

Something pulls at Levi’s heartstrings; as turned on as he is, he’s able to recognize the weight of the moment for what it is for the other man. _Huh._ Levi thinks, feeling emotional his own damn self.

Eren isn’t really some untouchable Sex God or shithead college kid; at his core, he’s just _Eren_ ; honest, passionate, sweet Eren. Levi is _gone;_ shattered by the realization that Eren really did think Levi was out of his league, and how utterly wrong Eren’s assumption was.

“ _Tch,”_ Levi brings their foreheads together, staring Eren down as he struggles to regain his breath. “I know my ass is _‘pretty special_.’ Now are you gonna fuck me, or…?”

Eren laughs, breaking the emotional tension. Levi leans down, kissing him hard to hide his own smile. He’s fine. They’re both fine.

Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s neck, and after a brief moment Eren thrusts up gently, making them both groan at how little resistance there is. Levi’s fingers dig into Eren’s shoulders as he rolls his hips in response. 

Falling easily into a sultry rhythm, their movements become fluid and hot. Soft grunts and moans fall from their lips as they kiss throughout the sensations, pausing only for breath every few moments. “Eren…!” Levi gasps whenever his thrusts hit just right; Eren shudders and bites into their kiss every time he hears his name. 

“Levi,” Eren moans against Levi’s neck, trailing warm kisses from earlobe to collarbone. “You feel so fucking perfect, like a dream… _God_ , so much better than I imagined…” 

Levi’s agreement comes in the form of a shuddering gasp, made extra breathy towards the end when he feels Eren’s large hand wrap around his erection. He leans forward, panting into the side of Eren’s neck as his orgasm begins to build. Eren smells lightly of sweat and a lingering smokiness from the barbecue. Levi wants to commit it to memory. He never wants to forget this night—the unexpected culmination of the summer, the start of something bright and new. _His and Eren’s first time._ It feels overwhelming to think about, but so utterly exhilarating.

“Fuck, Eren,” He breathes against the shell of his ear. “I’m so close… don’t fucking stop, okay?”

“I won’t,” Eren promises, his strained voice indicating a similar position. “Levi, so good…” 

The intensity increases; becomes rawer, more desperate. Levi shakes and moans because of how good it feels, how Eren’s _looking_ at him-- his soft, hungry gaze fixed on Levi’s flushed face as he strokes Levi with increased vigor. Levi is pushed over the edge by a lingering thrust and the wet twist of Eren’s hand. With a strangled sob he comes, clutching at Eren’s shoulders tight enough to bruise.

Eren doesn’t seem to mind. “So perfect,” He whispers brokenly, returning both hands to Levi’s hips once more, grabbing hold and controlling the motions until he reaches his own peak as well. He groans, long and low as he releases inside of Levi.

They both collapse back on the headboard. Levi doesn’t let Eren have a breather; he kisses the younger man passionately, consumed by endorphins and emotions. Eren kisses back with equal fervor. 

Levi barely has his wits about him, as blissed out as he is—but when he’s able to form a thought, it is: _I’m so glad I said yes._

After a long while, Eren finally pulls out and disposes of the condom in Levi’s bedside trash can. He uses a tissue from the box on Levi’s beside to wipe them both clean of Levi’s release. 

The fireworks have stopped, presumably long ago. They breathe against each other, Levi idly playing with Eren’s hair like he had wanted to do for so long. They fall asleep together, lulled by the sound of each other’s heartbeat.

**-x-**

Levi wakes up first the next morning, still cradled in Eren’s warm arms. He disentangles himself with a yawn, feeling unusually sated and content. After a short trip into his bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, he returns to his bedroom just as Eren begins to stir.

“Hiya beautiful,” Eren yawns.

“Hey.” Levi takes a tentative seat at the edge of the bed. It’s been so long since he’s done this, and with someone so new. He doesn’t want to screw it up by acting too attached. “You know you’re drooling all over my pillowcase, right?”

Eren sits up and wipes at his mouth. “Ah, sorry! I’ll clean it for you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Levi says, a fond look in his eyes. “It was… cute.”

“Levi.” And suddenly Eren is leaning over, pulling Levi onto the bed and guiding him onto his lap. “You’re cute.” And then kisses him soundly. It’s soft and perfect and makes Levi’s body hum with electricity.

Levi strips the sheets from his bed and places them in the hamper as Eren goes to wash up in the bathroom. He’s just finished replacing the sheets when Eren comes back into the room, approaching Levi from behind and gently wrapping his arms around his waist.

“So… we should talk about us.”

“Yeah. So talk,” Levi says, leaning back into the embrace. “What do you… want out of this, Eren?”

“ _Not_ a summer fling,” Eren says firmly. “I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend since forever. Yeah I’m going back to school in the fall, but so what? We can make it work, I’m sure of it.”

His arms tighten around Levi’s waist. “I want to be with you… it’s always been you, Levi.”

 _Jeez._ A real, committed relationship. It’s been years, but somehow Levi doesn’t feel as nervous at the thought of it anymore. Especially if it’s with someone as caring, handsome, and strong-willed as Eren.

Levi turns around in the taller man’s embrace, looking up into the man’s bright, earnest gaze. “Okay, Eren. So now, it’s you and me.”

A wide grin blooms on Eren’s face. “Yeah? You mean it?”

Levi shrugs. “I’ll give it a shot.” Then he pulls Eren down for another kiss. They fall back against the bed, exchanging gentle touches and soft words of endearment until the need for food becomes too great.

After pulling on their underwear, Eren and Levi are immediately attached to one another once more. Levi leans up against Eren as they step out into the hallway, and Eren holds him around the waist. They’re lost in their own little world until a door creaks open just down the hall.

Levi looks over, and freezes.

The two men stand facing a similarly amorous and underdressed Jean and Mikasa. The young couple realizes they aren’t alone in the hallway a split second later, and Mikasa yelps and ducks behind Jean.

Eren stares at Jean and Mikasa. Jean and Mikasa stare back.

Then, in unison, Eren, Mikasa, and Jean say, _“Nice.”_

 _These goddamn kids…_ Budding new relationship be damned. Levi rubs at his temples, then shoves Eren toward his friends.

“All of you. OUT.”

_end_


End file.
